Christian Adams
Christian, or Chris as he was known to some, and Gerik to most, is Lyon 's father, and the husband of Mira. In his time he was seen as a legendary Swordmaster and Wizard, as well as a hero to the people, for his defeat of Dr. Eggman at Eggmanland and the following descruction of Eggmanland that put Eggman back years in his plans to conquer Warsoul. He was last seen defending his homeworld's captial agsinst the forces of a mysterious group, his fate is unknown. Early life and before the Great War Next to nothing is known about Chris's life before coming to warsoul, it is known that he served as an Admiral in some sort of Star Federation, and commanded forces against one version of Dr. Eggman, though how he rose to Admiral or why he fought Eggman is lost to history. It is also known that he fought Enerjak at some point shortly before coming to Warsoul. His arrival on warsoul is also not very well understood, it is believed he came to Warsoul by accidient. How he arrived is not known, an urban myth states that he fell out of the sky and washed up on the beaches of the eastern jungle, and was found there by Dark Link and Shadow the Hedgehog, who would becomd 2 of his closest friends, and his comrades later in life, against the spector of the threat that was The Eggman Empire. However by the time that he first appeared in the history books, he was clearly a smart warrior, having built a secret mountian base that extended to bedrock though only the upper parts would be built, the rest would be random tunnels with no clear end. However it was also clear he had been seperated from Mira, as when he was first recorded, it was just him and his 2 comrades, as well as outcasts who had joined him,among them an unproven moberian named Zante, who would become a close friend of Lyon during the Archer Kingdom's riegn over battlefield. by 1955, he had however been reunited with Mira, though it is not known how, but what is known is that she woke up in Main city, her memories jumbled, and no notion of who she was. Chris spent the next year helping her regain her memories, and saved her life when she was beset by a strange malady that turned otu to be heart trouble. It would be due to the legendary Cloud Kicker, a master doctor and surgeon, that Mira's illness would be revealed to be caused by a strange shift in her Chrozo DNA, which gave her boosted skills and reflexes while normal, but in the mutated state put her very life at risk. This is the first time Chris is shown to have Nova based magic as Cloud revealed that there was dark magic present in Mira's body. Chris knew the dark magic as enerjak's, and using a from of Nova healing, moved the dark virus, codenamed the enerjak virus, from Mira to himself. A few weeks passed then Mira collapsed and passed out, Chris freaked out when a strange being appeared, and attacked them, this being was syphra, who to this day is hated by Chris as being the cause of all the suffering that would follow. Mira woke up and thought spyhra was her sister, then ran away, and Chris lost it and became Enerjak, meanwhile Mira was kidnapped by eggman Section heading Write the second section of your page here.